


破灭

by ArkaDia74



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaDia74/pseuds/ArkaDia74
Summary: 3D/2D,包含DV暗示，大量暴力血腥包括日内脏，谨慎观看





	破灭

某一座城市陷入了火海。  
信徒跪在地上，祈求上帝的怜悯，但也许不久他就会变成盐柱。再说，这也不应该是神的工作。恶魔在这座城里四处肆虐，但丁在废墟上跳来跳去，用枪声当作舞步伴奏。另一个他在不远处，沉默着挥剑横扫恶魔群的样子活像个石像兵。无趣的男人，但丁提高了抱怨的声音，蚂蚁一样不停涌上来的恶魔让人烦躁。男人连视线都懒得投过来，向这个他挑衅也没用，男人只会似笑非笑地做出一个“请”的手势，把剩下的工作全交到但丁手上。从这方面，维吉尔都比他更好搞。  
可踩死蚂蚁有什么乐趣？但丁得给自己找点乐子。他很快凑到另一个他身边，开枪贴着他的脸打死了一只跳起在半空中的恶魔。他围在男人身边上蹿下跳，时不时玩弄着高难度动作，活像求偶的孔雀开屏。男人挑着眉看他，笑声像在叹息，拉住他胸前的带子凑上来给了他一个吻又松开，很轻，猫的尾巴尖扫过来，甚至不如他枪口冒出的黑烟实在。  
这也太敷衍了！  
“嘿，老家伙，”他不服气地喊道：“要不要来点更激烈的？”  
男人转身看他，但丁伸手做出一个邀舞的动作。看起来还有点样子，男人却笑出了声。是某种年长者对曾经青涩鲁莽的特有宽容。他看着那只手，握住但丁的手腕把他拉过来，叛逆刺穿他身后恶魔的心脏。  
但丁被裹在了男人的怀里，作为一个恶魔堆里出生入死的恶魔猎人，男人身上的气味寡淡到让人诧异。从各种意味上来讲男人都比他大了一圈，但丁坚信这最多是年龄差距。谁知道半魔能活多少年？至少眼前的男人一定处在他的巅峰状态，如果他稍微认真一点，只要张开翅膀，恶魔们就会像被狩猎的野兽一样四散而逃。  
“你想要什么？”男人问但丁，他的声音很沉，像河底的石头，带着一种积年累月冲刷打磨的光滑。横在他腰上的胳膊松开，男人把叛逆插在地上，斜倚着剑侧身看他，过于空白的表情让他的好奇看起来有种天然的纯良感，过长刘海下的一只眼睛在银发后若隐若现。  
要问但丁的想法，他有很多想法，但他现在只想捂住脸，咒骂自己怎么又不争气的硬了。

要说性爱里但丁最喜欢的场景前三，眼下一定是其中之一。男人皱着眉，染着恶魔的血的刘海被但丁别到耳后，脸上的困扰一览无遗，尽力张嘴好不让牙齿碰到他，蠕动舌头和喉咙想把嘴里的阴茎吞下去。他很清楚如何取悦但丁，但显然缺少实践经验，最开始因为控制不好力道把但丁疼到软了（也可能是吓的）的事也不少见。但丁猜想他应该是习惯于被人含住的那方。想到这点他更硬了，男人的口腔分泌出又一波唾液，锁骨和敞开的前胸闪着晶亮的水光。  
男人张口开始舔他，他并不是很喜欢深喉的感觉，可是但丁喜欢。他尤其喜欢男人一边含着他一边抬头看他的样子，石膏被上了色，就算平时男人的眼睛看起来像倦怠的烟云，这时云里也盛着欲坠的丰盈雨水。他来到但丁身边是因为线团指错了路，终有一天英雄们要回到各自的迷宫。每次剥开男人的时候但丁都有种攀登沉眠火山的兴奋、期待和跃跃欲试。顶端会有什么？爆发起来又是什么样子？说到底他以后为什么会变成这么一个无趣的人，比维吉尔还糟糕——他每次都试着向下挖掘，但男人没显露半点底限，用一种看待祭坛上叫唤的无知羔羊的眼神包容他。如果那能称得上慈爱，但丁觉得自己可以把昨天早中晚和夜宵吃的披萨都吐出来。  
男人察觉但丁走神了，但他依旧舔的细致又认真。从龟头到后面的睾丸，渗出的液体蹭在他的嘴唇和舌头上，偶尔还会用牙来点刺激。手指的移动或许笨拙了点，可还有比本人更了解自己身体敏感点的人吗？但丁的手指在男人一头半长的银发里缠缠绕绕，还不想这么快就缴械。  
“你这么喜欢这玩意吗？”他问道，努力让声音显得轻松戏谑，试图盖过他的大喘气：“舌头可真热情。”  
“……不，感觉有点奇怪。味道和触觉，两方面。”男人思考了一会，眯起眼睛：“不过我有努力把它当成草莓圣代，虽然这一点都不甜。”  
但丁顿了一下。  
他是不是故意的！但丁崩溃地叫唤着，放开他的头发，我以后每次吃草莓圣代都会想到这个……该死的！！他握住男人的后颈肉，掰开下巴把阴茎塞进去，卡紧他的脖子往深处按。男人僵住了，他的骨头因压迫而变形，喉管绞紧但丁的阴茎。窒息和要害落入他人手中让男人下意识开始挣扎，泛红的脸和放在膝盖的手背上浮现黑色的火焰与鳞甲，又被压制下去。没错，但丁咧开一个笑容，继续增加手上的力道，挺腰往更里面去，这不可能对你有什么影响的对吧？你可是未来的我，你唯一的敌人除了自己就应该只是——  
他剧烈又粗鲁地在男人嘴里动作着，顶着软肉射了出来。男人克制住自己想要呕吐和呼吸的欲望把但丁射出来的东西咽了下去，因为但丁想让他这么做。男人平时就喜欢皱着眉头，现在全身都皱起来缩成一团，跪在地上的双腿夹紧，他勃起了。但丁把剩下的东西射在他脸上，蹲下来捧住男人的脸，看着精液混着眼泪汗水往下淌，露出恶作剧成功的得意笑容。男人捂着嘴咳嗽，红白的东西从他指缝间滴落下来。  
他需要这个，电光火石间，但丁明白了，被掌控，被伤害甚至被侮辱。强大和力量是一件多么无聊的事啊，你只能不停在那些手段上翻新，用各种方法与一样弱小的敌人战斗，绞尽脑汁让这变得有趣。到了男人的年纪，甚至战斗也不再是一件值得花费心力的事。不管什么生物，在他眼里都是一样的被捕食者。半魔既不是人类也不是恶魔，却是两者共同的天敌。既然如此，把自己放置于一个全然未知却又可掌控的环境正是新的挑战。  
“继续？”他问道，看见男人点了点头。

但丁把男人的前襟扯得更开，几乎有些迫不及待地拿起叛逆，在他的左胸上横切一刀，再竖着切一刀。十字架形状的伤口在男人的肉体上裂开，纵深足够看见他的肋骨。男人的双手被自己的长剑穿透固定在地上，“避免我一时兴奋扯下你的头”，他说话的语气让但丁怀疑这事真的发生过。  
血在他身上流动的样子像河流在裂谷里奔腾。男人克制不住地颤抖，为但丁伸进他体内搅动的手指——血管、骨头、肺、心脏——他只是因为好奇而抚弄这些，沉迷于所有陌生的未来。男人全身发冷，呼吸之间的断音像被斧头砍伐倒地的树。他的瞳孔放大又缩小，汗水浸湿了身体，但丁拔出手，亲吻男人的眼球，把咸涩的泪水吞进嘴里。他横跨在男人身上，沿着伤口让自己缓缓滑进去，像船从浅滩航行，直至顶到男人的心脏。它跳动着，通过这种方式与但丁摩擦接触。  
但丁开始缓慢的顶弄，男人的呼吸直接停止了。有那么几个瞬间，心脏移位的巨大痛苦和晕眩让他的意识消失了，血从口中和伤口里爆炸一般涌出，男人奄奄一息地躺在地上，两眼像火山喷发后喷出的灰一样死寂。但他很快又恢复过来，清醒着来承受这痛苦，在濒死的恍惚中孩童般哽咽着哭泣，无力又无助。他呼唤那些但丁记得或是不认识的名字，声音逐渐微弱下去，最后徘徊不断的是熟悉的音节，维吉尔。  
这次但丁依旧射在了他体内，他的精液将留在男人的血肉和内脏里循环存在。年轻的自己将永远是未来的一部分。他想起男人开玩笑似的说过曾将水银灌进血管，思考是什么样的痛苦让他愿意用这种痛苦去覆盖。男人把视线移到他脸上，眼神一如往昔。  
“为什么？”但丁终于问出盘旋在他心底的问题，“为什么要这样？”  
男人张口想说些什么，突然他的喉部像烟花一样爆炸成一片血雾，肉渣和血喷溅到但丁脸上，骨头的碎片在他身上划出几道小口子。他还捧着男人的脸，就像在拥抱头颅。伤口很快复原了，这艘船又换上了新的木板。他有过多少次这样的体验？但丁想到有段时间男人拉到下颌的拉链，又多少次这样被迫在沉默中再生？  
“不，你不用告诉我。”他抚摸不断愈合的伤口边缘，男人拉住他的左手，亲吻他的手心。这曾经苦难的见证者，现在就是苦难本身：“你还在这里，那我也一样——而且会比你更好。”  
“是吗？”  
但丁说不上来男人的笑，除了疲倦还有别的什么，但他愿意相信这就像雨后破云的第一缕光。是男人对他的祝福和鼓励。他俯下身亲吻男人，让声音在这破败之地自信地回响。  
“那当然！”

**Author's Note:**

> 多谢观看至此。去掉一节椎骨如何？这两端是否会不费力地接上？这种衔尾蛇一样的问题其实也有思考，但根本没表现出来吧W


End file.
